In wireless communications, the same Radio Frequency (RF) signal may take multiple paths from a signal source to a receiving antenna. Determination of the Earliest Arrival Path (EAP), or the most direct signal, is an important function for wireless communications. It can be used, for example, in Observed Time Difference Of Arrival (OTDOA) positioning, a cellular network positioning technique that is utilized in wireless standards, such as Long-Term Evolution (LTE). Current techniques of determining EAP, however, often fail to accurately identify the EAP.